Talk:Absolute Immortality/@comment-6299840-20200105023606/@comment-6299840-20200105131857
Nekron2 ur the one that is a pain to debate with because you get so wrapped up with things on the site and what it says u refuse to use your common sense.�� I mean I can’t even go to bed because I need u to understand how dumb U sound. First ur all upset because I said Immortality Negation is a joke but u literally state why I feel that way in ur response. I’ll explain. The reason I broke down the contents of the page like that is because ur view of Immortality Negation was leaning towards the notion that Immortality Negation had to be this event where u stripped away said immortals power. However as u say in ur last paragraph “If you can kilL an immortal by punching them very hard, then congratulations you have immortality negation.” Nekron these are ur words and there almost perfect u should have just said if you can kill an immortal you have immortality negation however I will let u pass on that answer it’s good enough for me to know u understand. We both agree the only thing that is required to have Immortality Negation is killing an immortal good, great now we are moving. Here is where u get silly on me. U then say as long as you don’t use there specific weakness against them. ���� What!!? So the analogy u use of punching them real hard to kill them is not a weakness. If it kills them it is a weakness whether stated before hand or not Nekron. Would they die to it if it were not. So let’s bring it home. Again let’s restate. The only qualifier for immortality negation is killing of an immortal. So how is using Death Inducement to kill an immortal not Immortality Negation in of itself like I have said. The only answer you can give to this is an arbitrary Because death inducement can’t kill users of Immortality. Do you see why that makes no sense. I can punch an immortal and kill them but can’t use death inducement to do it? Honestly you only admitted to understanding Immortality Negation after I called u out about the way I know u were looking at it which is the strip version. If it doesn’t have to be the strip version if killing an immortal is all it takes to have Immortality negation then how is that not a joke power. Hell even your weakness bit makes no sense. If said immortal is weak to being kicked in the shin and then someone in fiction kills said immortal by kicking him in the shin then they have immortality negation by the very fact they killed an immortal thus negating his/her/it’s immortality. Do u see now Nekron that power is jus stating the obvious. If you kill an Immortal u negate his/her/it’s immortality it’s simple that’s why I call it a joke. Whether u use a weakness or not in fact u will always by default use a weakness otherwise they would not die. Do U get it now? Also this is not even the original argument I was trying to make. Which is the more specific reason I hate debating u because u always twist things into something else. I will start a new comment for my original argument later.